


Neither of Us Will Be Missed

by GotMurderOnMyAgenda



Series: Homiesexual Husbands [1]
Category: Homiesexual Husbands, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Coma, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, POV Second Person, Sad Ending, godamnit Halo, i was dared, why did I agree to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotMurderOnMyAgenda/pseuds/GotMurderOnMyAgenda
Summary: You smile, the blue-ish glow of the screen making your face more ghoulish. You know he's asleep, but you don't care. The two of you have been sending messages while the other's asleep for years, and it's not going to change anytime soon. It's comforting, knowing that time doesn't stop you from being friends.
Relationships: Data & Halo, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Homiesexual Husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058018
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Neither of Us Will Be Missed

**Author's Note:**

> First work on the site I've been on for years. I can't believe I'm doing this. Love you Halo lmao

_Hey Halo! I finally wrote something about the paradox au! Ik Ik fuckin finally right? Shut up my motivations shit you know this_

You smile, the blue-ish glow of the screen making your face more ghoulish. You know he's asleep, but you don't care. The two of you have been sending messages while the other's asleep for years, and it's not going to change anytime soon. It's comforting, knowing that time doesn't stop you from being friends. 

_This is pure 3am bullshit writing its finest lmao_   
**Neither_of_us_will_be_missed.png**   
_I was listeninf to Sir Bernard so it's depressing as shit—_

Sharing your ideas with each other is as natural as breathing at this point. You both know you'll never write something substantial about your ideas, so sending paragraphs upon paragraphs of your rambles to an invested audience is the next best thing.

Besides, you get good ideas from Halo and vice versa. It's a win-win situation.

You end up sending fifteen more messages, whether it would be stupid conversations you find interesting enough to share or tweets you thought he'd like. 

Your smile falters. You don't want to leave the chat, but at the same time you've spent too much time on it. His profile picture sits there, the grey circle mocking you.

Lowering the phone, you lean back on the uncomfortable chair, letting out a breath and staring at the white ceiling.

"Wake up soon buddy," you whisper, ignoring the taste of salt on your lips.

Halo doesn't reply, still laying still on the bed beside you, wires connecting him to the machines keeping him alive.

**Author's Note:**

> OFNEOBFORJF IF YOU LIKE THIS THANKS I HAVE MORE FICS OF THESE TWO


End file.
